Trek Wars: When The Dead Walk
by Tony Branco
Summary: THIS STORY IS A "SEQUEL" TO MY STAR TREK/STAR WARS FAN FICT ON THIS SITE, I'LL PROVIDE A LINK TO IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER: Rick and the group need more man power and a miracle to find a safe haven for Lori to give birth to the baby, will they get their miracle? Will their miracle be the crew of the newly refitted Enterprise NX-01 or will this spell disaster for both groups?
1. First Assignment

Trek Wars: When The Dead Walk

Authors Note: This story is a part of my "Trek Wars" story arc and you will not be able to fully enjoy nor understand the story unless you read my first story, I'll provide you with a link to it below. If you have already read my first story, enjoy! :).

Here's the link to the first part of my Trek Wars arc: s/6451246/1/Trek-Wars-RETURN-OF-THE-BORG

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter One: First Assignment**

_Location: Earth, Central Georgia. Date: 2012._

Rick sighed as he continued to watch over the dimly lit camp. It was pitch black out and the only thing you could see was the moon, the fires lit by the camp and the cars parked near them. Ever since the farm went down the group had been running from house to house in search of food, shelter and most importantly, to find a safe place for Lori to give birth to the baby. The baby was due soon, within a matter of days even and Rick was getting more antsy by the second. Ever since the zombie apocalypse had brought humanity to the brink of extinction surviving was now a way of life, the only way of life. He licked his chapped lips and began to think about what he would do if Lori were to go into labor during a bad situation. How could he, how could the group handle something like that? They couldn't unless they had a safe haven and that's what scared Rick. He sighed and held his pistol tightly as he began to slowly walk back and forth past the RV and cars parked in the open field they were now camped at for the night. The night was quite warm and muggy for an early March night, Rick rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and thin beard as he started planning for the few days ahead of them. They were trying to go anywhere, find anything that would keep Lori and the baby safe for the time being but he just couldn't figure out where. Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound behind him, like someone was slowly walking up to him. Rick cocked his gun, spun around aimed it towards the sound; but it was only Herschel. Rick lowered his pistol, "Don't sneak up on me like that, I thought you were a walker." Rick whispered to the old man as he slowly turned back towards the woods. Herschel stood beside the troubled man and put his arm around him without saying a single word.

The silence lasted a few more minutes until Herschel broke it, "You know Rick, you shouldn't give up hope. Not now, not like this. We can get through this; I know we can."

Rick looked back towards the old man and let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, maybe we can but I'm not going to think a positive thought until I know that Lori and the baby are safe and out of harms way." Rick wiped a few small tears away from his bright blue eyes, "In order to find somewhere safe in time we're going to need a miracle and a lot more man power, and we don't have the man power we used to have."

The old man clasped his hand on Rick shoulder, "Don't worry Rick, Miracles happen and I believe one will. God hasn't abandoned us and there will be a miracle, trust me; I just don't know what that miracle will be."

_Location: Starfleet Headuarters, San Francisco, California, Earth Date: March 5th, 2375._

Captain Archer stood in front of the Admiral Malchow's desk as the kind faced bald man begin to look over Captain Archers request to join the investigation deep into the heart of Imperial space. The Admirals office was quite quaint. There were a few objects from early 21st century Earth that Archer quickly recognized as comic books. On the admirals desk there was one lying open, it was a Superman comic from the early 2000's and it appeared to be a bit banged up. The cover looked like Superman was fighting the undead but Archer wasn't sure exactly what he was fighting. Archer sighed when he stopped looking over the comic and started to think about more pressing issues. Not too long ago a wormhole of an unknown origin appeared right in front the Enterprise-E while she was patrolling the neutral zone. The Enterprise met up with a ship from another galaxy that had came through the wormhole shortly afterwards. They also ran into another ship, this one hostile but the Enterprise was able to handle the situation on its own before the Borg arrived to complicate the situation and make things even worse. Not even the Jedi of the newly discovered galaxy were able to handle the Borg in hand to hand combat and to say these jedi were powerful was an understatement. In response to this massive change in the timeline a temporal agent from the 31st century had sent Archer and his crew forward in time to help out with the Borg. Archer was now requesting to assist the Enterprise with his newly refitted NX-01 to investigate what happened between the Galactic Imperial destroyer Executer, Darth Vaders flagship and the U.S.S. Nixon. The Nixon was sent to start collecting the weapons and technology they had lended the Empire but wasn't heard from again. The last thing they had received from the Nixon was a distress call and Archer intended to find out what happened. The Admiral sighed and looked up at the Captain from his desk, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your request Captain, as admirable as your request to assist Captain Picard is you're not ready for what's out there."

The Captain looked down at the Admiral, "Sir, permission to speak freely?" Malchow nodded and the captain quickly spoke up, "Me and my crew are ready to take on what's out there, we were able to assist the Enterprise and the fleet destroy the Borg armada with ships left to spare. Isn't that enough?"

The Admiral leaned forward and looked over a report on his data pad that had just came in, nodded to himself and looked back up at the Captain, "Tell you what, I won't let you out of the milky way just yet but I will let you earn your stripes so to speak. There are a few freighters that need to be escorted through the badlands near Cardassian space, I want you to escort them."

The Captain didn't get what he wanted but he conceded as he walked over the the replicator to order a drink, "Yes sir, I accept and I will make it a point to prove you wrong. Computer, one Pepsi-Cola please." The replicator beeped and responded, _"Error, drink ordered does not meet nutritional requirements, would you like to override?" _Archer scowled at the machine, he had first tried to order a big mac from one of these things on the Enterprise-E once Daniels had dragged him to the future and it to had declined to make him his favorite junk food; that is until Picard had butted in and overrode the damned thing. Archer sighed, "No computer, a glass of pineapple juice then please." The replicator produced the glass of juice out of nowhere as if it were magic. White sparkling dots swirled around the tray until the glass materialized on the tray. Archer picked it up, took a sip from it and turned back to the Admiral, "When will this mission launch?"

The admiral looked back down at his data pad; he began to look over the mission details and snapped his fingers, "I almost forgot! The area you're going to be entering is very dangerous and prone to pirate attacks. You're going to need a lot of guidance still so I'll be sending Lieutenant Commanders Data and Worf along with doctor Leonard McCoy, ambassador Spock, captain James T. Kirk, Voyagers holographic doctor and rebel commander Luke Skywalker to lend you a hand for your first few missions."

Archer froze and almost spit out the juice he was drinking when he heard Lukes name, "But sir, he isn't one of our own. Doesn't he have a war to fight?"

The Admiral handed Archer the data pad he had been holding. Archer quickly looked at it and nodded his head while handing the pad back to the admiral. Malchow smiled at Archer and got out of his seat, "It was a pleasure speaking with you captain, also, I do hope that you prove me wrong." The admiral extended his hand and shook the captains hand firmly. The captain nodded in return, turned back toward the door the opened to the main lobby of the building and exited the office.

Captain Kirk, Spock and doctor McCoy strode along the corridors of the NX class starship heading towards the bridge. The first mission ever conducted by this ship and its crew during the 24th century was about to be launched and Kirk would be damned if he wasn't on the bridge the moment the newly refitted Enterprise NX-01 left on her "maiden" voyage. McCoy spoke up as they entered the tubrolift, "I don't know about you but I don't feel comfortable working with that damned doctor. His techniques rival those of medieval earth."

Spock raised his eyebrow as if he found the doctors quip amusing. Needless to say, he replied to the doctors statement, "Doctor, if you are referring to doctor Phlox's use of animals it is neither medieval nor primitive. In fact I have found various medical uses for almost every single one of the specimens in question."

Kirk smiled at Spock, patted him on the back and looked back towards bones with a massive grin on his face, "Yeah bones, try keep an open mind." the captain said with a chuckle. "Also, is it just me or is it unfair that the crew of the NX gets to keep and wear the original jumpsuits they were with the only modification being a Starfleet patch on their right arm while we have to suffer and wear these same damned tight uniforms that poor Jean Luc dons everyday."

McCoy shook his head, "It's just you."

Kirk laughed at McCoys obvious insult, "Oh come on Bones don't lie, now you're just trying to spite me."

Before McCoy or Spock could respond to the captain the lift opened up and revealed them to the bridge. Lieutenant Reed spotted them, stood at attention and announced their presence to the crew. "Captains on deck!" the entire bridge stood up, looking directly at the trio. Kirk nodded his head with a smile and looked over at the viewscreen. On it was Earth Space Dock and planet Earth itself. Its pristine oceans shining like a beautiful sapphire ring and its majestic clouds hovering over the continents made the view breathtaking.

"At ease everyone and congratulations on your first mission." Kirk began as he eyed captain Archer staring at him with a smile from his seat. "I know how nervous each of you must feel. You're stranded in a different time with no one familiar to you other than yourself and your crew." Kirk paused and looked over his audience, "But I do know that you have the capability to be the best crew in starfleet and that your captain is going to be the man the federation needs during times of crisis. I know we can do this, I know you can do this." The bridge clapped and stood up for Kirk who smiled in response to the reaction he received.

Archer smiled, "Captain Kirk it's a pleasure to see you again. Same goes for you ambassador, doctor." Archer stood up from his chair and shook each of the mans hands firmly, "If you're wondering where Worf, Data and Luke are they're in engineering helping Tucker tinker with the Hyper drive, they'll be up here in a little while. Lets get this mission started, Captain Kirk would you please do the honors?"

Kirk smiled, pat Archer on his back and headed towards the center of the bridge. Kirk hadn't done this in a long time and he was waiting for this moment to come again, it finally did and he savored every minute of it. "Alright Ensign, take us out." The ship broke the clamps that were holding it in position at the space dock and headed out towards the outer solar system. Soon the ship was heading past Jupiter and the crew was beginning to get excited. You could feel the excitement and tension in the air, Kirk smiled at the crew as they talked amongst themselves at their stations and smiled at the memories he had of his own crew doing that on a regular basis. He missed his friends, especially Uhura. Kirk walked closer to the viewscreen and looked out towards the stars, "Alright, the fleet of transport freighters is waiting for us at the edge of the badlands, we should be there in five minutes once we jump into hyperspace; is everyone ready?" The crew nodded while shouts of "Yes sir" were enthusiastically thrown at Kirk. Kirk paced closer to the conn and knelt down next to the short brunette ensign at her station and put his face so close to hers they could practically be kissing, "Alright Ensign, set a course for the freighters, engage."

The Enterprise shook with intensity as the Cardassian pirates continued their onslaught on the newly refitted NX-01. The pirates had came out of nowhere, the freighters and the Enterprise were cruising at warp six when they dropped out of cloak and onto the unsuspecting ships. Ten out of the twenty freighters were either captured or destroyed by the pirate fleet. The Enterprise had provided enough of a distraction for the other ten to get away safely. Captain Archer pulled himself back up to his seat, sat down and bellowed a few orders, "Kirk, take over the conn and Spock take over the science station. Evasive pattern gamma three-seven!" The ship twirled around and shook off a few of the Cardassian pirates shots but they still managed to hit and damage the left nacelle.

Malcom Reed looked over his station and cursed under his breathe, "Shit..." He held on to the tactical station for dear life as the ship yet again shook with extreme intensity. "Captain one of our nacelles has been hit, we're leaking plasma!" Reed yelled through the sound of the ship almost splitting in half.

Archer pressed a yellow button on the side of his command chair, "Bridge to engineering, can you get us to hyperspeed with the damaged nacelle?"

Datas voice came on the comm, "No sir, we won't be able to sustain a jump to hyperspeed nor warp for that matter, but I have detected a Nebula less than one hundred kilometers off of our port bow, I suggest that we head their for cover as it should disrupt their sensors."

Archer looked towards Kirk, "You heard the man Jim, lets get to that nebula." Archer flew out of his chair and sparks flew out of Malcoms stations, nearly hitting him in the face and sending him flying into a bulkhead. Malcom grabbed on to the wall and stood up, running back to tactical and tried to arm torpedoes, but they weren't arming. 'Great, it looks like our first bloody mission will be our last' he thought to himself as he continued to arm the torpedoes. Finally the light came on, the torpedo was ready to go. "Captain I know we weren't supposed to use this torpedo since this it our only one but perhaps we should see how their shields hold up against a transphasic torpedo." Malcom said with a grin.

Spock spoke up, "I would advise against that captain, the use of transphasic torpedoes in a highly unstable nebula could create a rip in the space time continuum or something equally as damaging, it isn't worth the risk." The bridge shook even more violently, although they were in the nebula they had underestimated the pirates, they had been able to track them through the thick pink nebula and were again on their heels. Kirk was trying his best to out maneuver them but it wasn't enough. He had bought them a few more minutes of time but that's all he could do. Data and the others were already hard at work trying to get the warp core back online but that would take hours. There was only one thing that could be done, and that was to take the risk.

Archer turned back towards Malcom and nodded, "It is worth the risk, I'll be damned if we're destroyed on our first mission." Malcom nodded with a smile and fired the torpedoes, the torpedoes ripped through the nebula and slammed into the lead pirate Galor class cruiser, blowing it and the few near it to smithereens. Before the bridge could breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of their aggressors retreating out of the nebula the sensors started to go wild. "Spock what the hell is going on?" Archer said as he got up out of his chair and looked over the station.

Spock turned towards the captain and raised his eyebrow, "I told you what the risks were captain and it appears that we did do something to the fabric of space time and it's gaining on us. We're going to be hit by it in the next fifteen seconds."

Archer pressed his combadge, "Captain Archer to the crew brace for impact I repeat, brace for impact!" The hole in space time swallowed the ship whole sending the ship into what seemed a downwards spiral. Archer fought to retain his consciousness as he held on to the science console next to Spock who had already collapsed to the floor. Archer collapsed to the floor and looked up towards the center of the bridge, their stood Data and Luke at the conn trying to desperately get the ships erratic movement under control, that was the last thing Archer saw. After that, everything went black.


	2. Earth?

**Chapter Two: Earth?**

The ship was quite, too quite but that was to be expected. The entire crew other than Data, Skywalker and the doctor had been rendered unconscious by the sheer force of the temporal anomaly that had swallowed the ship whole during their brief confrontation with the Cardassian pirates. Luke Skywalker tried to tap into the force to contact anyone at Starfleet command or in San Francisco but felt nothing. In fact, he couldn't feel or sense anyone familiar down on the planet and those he could sense were far apart from one another and spread out. There was something really wrong, Luke was sure of it but before he could alert captain Archer he had to wake up first. The doctor strode into the bridge and looked over Datas shoulder, "Well, I presume that you're trying to handle the hull breaches before anyone wakes up and takes a walk in the wrong direction and ends up in orbit?"

Data nodded in reply as he continued to work from his station, "Yes doctor in fact I am. I'm currently attempting to override the protocols for the emergency shield emitters but attempts have not been fruitful, so far." The android continued to type away at the keyboard for what seemed like hours until a light started flashing on the androids console. Data stood up and walked toward the captains chair and leaned over it, "I have successfully overrode the emitters, the breaches are now sealed off." Data continued to press a few buttons until a hissing sound started to come out of the vents of the ship.

Luke looked up towards the vents spewing out a greyish like smoke, "Data, what exactly are you releasing?"

"Melecontrik gas, it will awaken anyone in a deep sleep and clear most hang over like symptoms they may have." Data said in reply as he continued to press buttons left and right with unbelievable speed. Data stopped what he was doing and sat in the captains chair, waiting for the others to awake from their unwelcome slumber. Captain Kirk was the first to wake up, then Reed and eventually the entire crew was finally back on its feet.

The Doctor walked back towards the turbo lift and entered it, "Well, it looks like you won't be needing me for the time being. If you do let me know, I'll be in my office." The turbolift doors hissed shut.

Luke went straight to captain Kirk once he noticed that the captain was fully conscious, "Captain Kirk we need to talk to captain Archer about something. Earth or what appears to be Earth isn't the same Earth we left, In fact it feels very different."

Kirk raised his eyebrow at the Jedi, "In what way commander? What's wrong?"

Luke paced closer to the screen that displayed Earth on it and examined it even further, "From what I can sense there is not a familiar mind San Francisco as we speak, in fact there are very few human minds that I can sense." Luke paused for a second and turned back towards Kirk, "Something isn't right and we need to alert Archer and the crew about it immediately but I don't want the crew to panic. It's better if I speak to Archer in private." Kirk looked troubled and only nodded at the Jedi as he walked towards Archer who was still staring around the room in disbelief.

Captain Archer looked around the room, making sure that every one of his officers was alright. Hoshi was alright and was already with T'pol at her station tying to figure out what went wrong while Reed was already trying to get the weapons and shields back online. Before he could ask if everyone was alright Kirk walked up to him with a concerned expression covering his face, "Johnathan, there's something I think you should hear in private, it's very important."

Archer looked down at the shorter man with confusion written all over his face, "Alright, lets take it to my ready room then." Kirk nodded to Skywalker and pointed towards the ready room door. The three men entered the ready room, Archer sat down at his desk while Luke and Kirk sat across from him. Archer scratched the back of his neck and looked towards the Jedi knight as he leaned back in his chair, "So, what's wrong Luke? Captain Kirk told me that you had something very important to tell me?"

The Jedi nodded as he rose from his seat, "As you already know I have the ability to sense other beings and other lifeforms through the force." The Jedi paused and paced around the ready room that now had no bulkhead in the middle to bash your head into, which Archer loved. "From what I can sense there isn't a single familiar mind in the San Francisco area and to add to that from what minds I could detect there were only maybe twenty thousand or less down there. We tried to use long range sensors but those are currently offline and Data has estimated that it would take a day or two to properly repair them." The Jedi sat back down next to Kirk with a sigh, "I believe we should send a discreet search party down there and find out what's going on."

Archer nodded in agreement, "Well luckily we do have short range sensors and they were able to tell us a few things." Archer paused and looked over the data pad that had just received the information from T'pol and Worfs attempts to scan the surface of the planet. "From what Worf can tell we might not be in our own dimension, and according to the astrological charts if they're the same as in our dimension we are in the early twenty-first century." Archer stood up and looked towards the Jedi and nodded, "Captain Kirk was right, this was important because if this is indeed the twenty first century we should see much more activity from the satellites we detected orbiting Earth yet none of them are receiving signals from the surface."

Kirk finally entered the conversation, "You're correct Johnathan, we should have seen activity from the satellites, even if they were just for primitive cell phones. We should send a team to investigate."

Archer nodded, "We should, I'll be going down there with Data, Malcolm, The Doctor and Trip down there while you and the others look after the ship. Think you can take care of her and Porthos for a while?" he asked as he looked down at his adorable brown beagle who was too busy playing with his rubber bone on his bed.

Kirk stood up and nodded his head with an optimistic smile plastered onto his face, "Consider it done captain and trust me, I won't be a sucker like you and give him cheese whenever he wants." Archer laughed at the friendly jab and shook Kirks hand firmly, the three men exited the ready room and announced what was to come to the crew.

Archer stood in front of the crew in the mess hall and addressed the situation to his crew, "Alright everyone, Data has informed most of you as to what our current situation is so I'll fill you in on what Jedi master Luke Skywalker filled me in on. As most of you know Luke can sense living beings with the force, whether it be humans or non-humanoid life." Archer paused for a second as he let that fact sink into his crew and continued, "Luke was only able to sense around twenty or so thousand people around the San Francisco area and although we know nothing about this timeline or dimension that just seems to me to be way too low of a number for the population size of one of the biggest cities in the western united states. Myself and an away team are going down to San Francisco to figure out if something is going wrong."

Spock stood up from his seat and walked up to the front of the room, "Captain, may I remind you this is in direct violation of the prime directive and to do this might signal the end of your career as a starfleet captain."

Archer nodded in response to the Vulcan, "Yes, I'm well aware of that ambassador and so is my away team. Captain Kirk has agreed to watch over the ship for the period that we're gone. We might be gone a few days or just a few minutes but regardless I want all of you to stay vigilant." Archer paused and started to pace around the room.

T'Pol took advantage of this and put in her two cents worth, "If you're going to go down to the surface then I suggest you do so in an area that isn't densely populated. If something major happened to San Francisco then the inhabitants of this Earth would be able to tell you what happened. Transporting down to a major city that may have had something really wrong happen could send the away team into a suicide mission."

Kirk nodded at T'Pols statement from where he was sitting in the middle of the room, "I have to admit Captain, she has a point."

Archer sighed, "Alright, who has any suggestions on where we should go." Malcolm raised his hand but Archer ignored him, he would not be going to England to investigate this.

Doctor McCoy stood up from his seat and looked around the room, "Georgia, central Georgia is where I'd go. If that place is anything like it was during our twenty-first century then it is the best place to transport to discreetly without anyone noticing and finding someone who can tell you what's going on."

Archer nodded at McCoy, "Well, we don't know how populated this version of Georgia is but from what we could see just by looking at it with our eyes there are only a few major cities including what appears to be Atlanta... We should try to transport a few miles out of the city and search around there, that's what we'll do, away team meet me in thirty minutes. Dismissed." Everyone got out of their respective seats and left the room with the exception of Kirk, Skywalker and The Doctor.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to find a way to hide my emitter, or I'll just have to say it's some weird looking metallic bracelet given to me by my mother." The Doctor said as he leaned against a wall in the far corner of the room.

Kirk laughed at the holograms sarcastic sense of humor, "Well, yes, that would be a great excuse if it weren't for the fact that it has buttons on it." The doctor rolled his eyes at Kirk and left the room. Kirk turned back towards Luke and Archer and chuckled, "Well, it looks like he's going to be a handful for you, but then again he's going to be much easier to handle than bones that's for sure..."

Archer patted both Kirk and Skywalker on the back, "I'm going to need the both of you on this mission. I don't know what we're going to find down there but if we do find something out of the ordinary I want you to do the best you can to protect this ship from harm Jim. Luke, I'm going to need your expertise and knowledge down there in peaceful situations as well as in potential combat scenarios, think you're both up for this?" Skywalker nodded silently in response and Kirk grinned at his fellow captain.

"Johnathan, I'm always ready for anything... Well, at least I try to be." Kirk said in response.

Archer nodded, "Alright, it's time to find out what the hell is going on down there, lets go Luke."

The away team was transported down to the surface on a sunny afternoon. It was warm with a slight breeze where they were and Archer squinted his eyes in the distance to see if he could spot any people, he couldn't. Archer, Data, Skywalker, The Doctor, Malcolm and Tucker all walked in tight formation wearing their uniforms, the computer was still acting up and they weren't able to replicate clothing similar to this era so they were stuck wearing their uniforms. The birds were chirping and there was wild life all around them but even though there were near a small town and only a hundred or so miles away from Atlanta they still didn't see a soul. Data stared off into the distance and finally spotted someone. A man limping towards them with sunken in eyes and half of his face missing. "Something's wrong, everyone stay back. I will attempt to communicate with him" Data said as he approached the limping man. "Greetings, I am not from around here, would you care to show me to the nearest town?" The man snarled at Data and lunged at him, biting him in the throat but to no affect, he broke half of his teeth on the androids skin and continued to claw at him. Data finally had enough, he threw the man several feet and turned away back towards the group.

Archer looked behind Data in disbelief and pointed at the man whos organs were now coming out of his body was still slowly advancing towards them even though his intestines were pouring out of his body. Malcolm had enough of what he was seeing and fired his hand held phaser that was set on stun, hitting the man right in the middle of the chest to no affect. "What the hell?" Archer yelled as the man yet again tried to tear into Data who again threw him out of the way. The man yet again got up and advanced towards the group once again. "Malcolm set it to kill and see if that works." Archer said trying to stay as calm as possible. Malcolm set his phaser to kill and fired the weapon straight at the mans body and again it had no affect. Malcolm scowled and set it to maximum setting, firing and vaporizing the man where he was standing.

Malcolm looked down at where the man stood, "I can't bloody believe it, it's like he was already dead or something."

Data walked up next to Malcolm and scanned the area where the man had been standing with his tricorder, nodded and turned back to Captain Archer, "Captain, I have found something very intriguing. Apparently before we vaporized the man he was already dead yet he was walking towards us an trying to eat us alive. I have searched my databanks and I can only come to one conclusion."

Tucker looked towards the area where the man had been and shivered, "Well, what is it Data? Are you going to tell us Mr. let me bite your head off wasn't a human or somethin?"

The Doctor scowled at Tucker, "Of course he isn't lieutenant, that man was indeed human. We just don't know what was wrong with him."

Archer sighed and stood in the middle of his away team. "Alright, lets save the speculation and lets hear what Data has to say." Archer nodded at the Android to continue and he did.

"Well, as I stated before, according to my initial scans the man was already dead before we vaporized him. Therefore I have came to only one possible conclusion and it's based on primitive earth mythology." Data said as he continued to survey the open field they were in for anymore possible threats. "We might be dealing with a full fledged disease capable of killing humans, reanimating their bodies and having them eat other living things for sustenance and to spread the virus or bacteria that causes this to happen." Data paused and looked over his horrified companions, "In other words, we're dealing with what humans refer to as zombies."


	3. Infected

**Chapter Three: Infected**

The group remained quiet for what seemed like forever, there was no noise at all other than the birds chirping in the trees and the sound of the soft breeze hitting each one of their bodies. The tension was still so thick that Archer swore that you could cut it with a butter knife. Meanwhile, the Doctor continued looking over the scans of the walking corpse while Luke was continuously scanning the field for any other potential threats that they might have to face. Finally, Luke broke the silence, "I don't understand this concept of the dead being able to walk, that's just not possible."

Data looked back towards the Jedi, "In our dimension yes, in this dimension it appears that our rules don't apply."

Archer walked up and looked towards the empty forest, "Alright, I think I've seen enough, Enterprise stand by to beam us up."

Spock's voice came over the communicator, "Captain, according to my initial scans of you and the away teams bodies you are now hosting some kind of pathogen."

Archers eyes widened, "Spock, please tell me that the transporter can take care of that..."

Spock responded in his usual calm voice, "No sir, according to my scans we won't be able to without risking the crew to infection."

Archer sighed, "Alright, have Dr. McCoy and Phlox try to find a cure for this thing and tell them to contact me so I can describe to them and you what's going on down here... keep me posted, Archer out." Archer turned back towards his group, "Alright guys we need to find somewhere safe to lie low an..." before Archer could finish he noticed a huge pack of humans walking towards them, and they looked similar to the one they had just encountered. His body shook with fear at the sheer number of them, it didn't take long for the others to figure out what was going on. Data and the others spun around and fired their phasers at the oncoming herd, vaporizing whatever zombie it hit. Luke ignited his lightsabre and started cutting the heads off of the ones that got too close to the group but it was obvious they were about to be overwhelmed. Archer grabbed Tucker and Malcolm; pushing them out of the way, "There's too many of these things! Fall back, lets get the hell out of here!" The doctor phased through a zombie and followed the group, all of them running at full tilt through the grassy terrain. They entered the forest, running with all the speed they could muster; hopping over rocks, dodging trees and brush, fallen trees and branches trying to get away from the oncoming herd of zombies that was slowly gaining ground on them. Archer stumbled on a rock that he had failed to see and fell to the ground with a massive thud, he tried to get up but one of the undead grabbed him from behind and tried to bite him, Archer squirmed and kicked the dead woman off of him, Before he could get up or even react another one grabbed him from behind and was about to bite his throat, right before it could arrow struck it in the head. The group spun around to the direction from where the arrow was shot and saw a dirty looking man with a crossbow. He was about average height and had a bit of a beard starting to grow on his young looking face. The man scowled at them, "Well are you going to run or just sit there like deer in headlights?" he shouted to them as he beckoned for them to follow, and follow they did as they ran as fast as they could away from the oncoming horde and into an open area with a few other live looking humans.

The man with the crossbow grabbed the closest man, "Rick, found us some stragglers but we have a horde coming, we need to get back to the prison." The man screamed at a few of the others and they all jumped into their cars along with the newcomers, the others went inside of different cars while Archer was stuck alone with the rugged looking crossbow guy and his friend. The man reached across the car and shook Archers hand, "I'm Daryl, this is Rick." Rick, who was blue eyed and a bit taller than Daryl shook his head from the drivers seat and continued looking at the road quietly, "So where are you from? And why didn't you defend yourselves, stab one of the walkers or somthin?"

Archer looked confused, "Thanks for your help, I'm Johnathon Archer; we're from San Francisco... we were here on a little vacation when this all happened. What are you talking about? Walkers?"

The look on Daryl's face said it all, he was surprised to say the least and suspicious of these new comers, as was Rick but they needed more man power. 'Maybe they'll turn out to be good for the group, maybe they'll be worth the risk' Daryl thought as he continued to think about what to say to the man in the strange jumpsuit. "Walkers, the things that were chasing you?"

"Oh, well you see, we just decided to call them zombies." Archer paused for a second and tried to think of another good lie. Sure enough, he thought of one, "We thought it would be much more fitting."

Rick continued to look at the road but finally entered the conversation, "I need to ask you a few things. Where did you get those clothes? They look like some sort of military uniform. I see the word Enterprise on your sleeve? Were you in the navy? What about that weird looking weapon you have holstered"

Archer nodded, "Yes sir I was, I was serving aboard the Enterprise but I decided to take a vacation. The weapon itself is fake, we use it to scare off other groups of hostile people."

Rick nodded in return, "Fake? How do you protect yourself? How many men has your group killed? How many walkers?"

Archer stared up front towards the man who he now noticed was looking at him through the front mirror, "We use our hands of course... We haven't killed any men but we have killed plenty of walkers."

Rick nodded, "Also, according to one of my men you have a doctor with you. Think he'd be willing to help my wife? She's pregnant."

Archer nodded, "Of course, he'd be willing to help anyone in need." The car skidded and stopped, they were now in the middle of what appeared to be an ancient jail courtyard. Archer was amazed by what he saw when he got out of the car. There had been some buildings left from these things during his time but none in this condition. The gates that surrounded the prison made this place an ideal spot to hunker down until McCoy and Phlox conjured up a cure for this disease and maybe they'd be able to cure their new found allys as well, but they had to keep their identity a secret for the time being, there was no telling how these people would react if they found out that Archer and his crew were from another dimension and from the twenty-fourth century for that matter. There was also the prime directive that got in the way of helping these people. Before Archer could finish his train of thought Rick, who was obviously the leader of the group came over to him and shook his hand, "Thanks for taking us in for the time being" Archer said trying to give the man a sincere smile.

Rick nodded back at Archer, "No problem, welcome to the group." The others poured out of the cars and this gave Archer ample time to study their new found allys. One was a stocky African american man that Rick introduced to him and the others as T-Dog. The other was a short Asian man by the name of Glen him and his girlfriend Maggie were among the people in the car with Data, who were intrigued by his eye color, skin color and his intelligence. "So, that man over there calls himself Data? What kind of a name is that, and what's wrong with his skin and eyes?" Rick asked Archer as Luke, Tucker and Malcolm walked up to the pair of men.

Tucker spoke up before Archer could, "Ah Data, he's good ole Johnathans younger brother. He's an albino."

Rick looked towards tucker and held out his hand, Tucker returned the gesture and shook it firmly, "I was wondering what was wrong with him, I'll be sure to tell the others about it so no one offends him."

Luke looked around the prison, "This place looks adequate enough to protect everyone but how are we going to get water or food for that matter? Luke used the force to reach deep into Ricks mind without being felt. He could sense that this man was trustworthy but that he was going through many troubles of his own. Luke didn't find that surprising at all, in fact he expected just as much.

Archer walked away from the group with the doctor hot on his heels, "Excuse us for a moment, me and the doctor need to talk for a bit." Rick nodded at the pair and the two went to the farthest corner of the field. When they were convinced that no one could hear them Archer pressed his combadge that he had hid under his uniform, "Archer tor Enterprise."

Kirks voice came on the communicator once more, "Kirk here, what's the away teams status?"

Archer sighed, "Well, we're all fine and safe inside a prison with a few survivors, listen carefully. This may sound a bit farfetched but what we're dealing with isn't just any disease, I can't explain it but the doctor can, Doctor if you please."

The doctor walked closer to Archer, "Yes, of course. What we're dealing with is a type of unknown virus that seems to kill off the human body but after a few short hours reanimates it. Once reanimated it for some reason craves human flesh. My theory is that for something this sophisticated to even exist it would have to be engineered by an outside source."

Kirks was speechless, he had no idea what they were dealing with was something this crazy. Sure, he had read about zombies in books and comic books when he was a kid but he never thought that a disease of that caliber could be real, until now. "Let me get this straight doctor, you're saying that you're actually dealing with real life zombies down there?"

The doctor raised an eye brow at the communicator and continued, "Yes, or as the locals here call them, Walkers. Now, since I am a hologram you could periodically transfer my program from my holoemitter to the ship but in order to do that I'd have to make sure that my emitter would be safely in the hands of either Commander Tucker or Captain Archer. But this isn't going to be easy to cure, as far as I could tell the ones already infected are beyond saving even by our standards."

Kirk looked out at the earth from the captains seat of the bridge of the Enterprise and sighed, "Alright, I'll alert Phlox and Bones about your situation, hopefully the two will do more work and less arguing... Kirk out."


	4. Horizon

**Chapter Four: Horizon**

Phlox stared at the virus through the microscope and analyzed it with curiosity. From what Phlox could see the spikes along the outer shell of the virus moved in and out of its main body and seemed to rotate around the purple pathogen. Never before had he or doctor McCoy seen anything like this in their many years in the medical field and for once they weren't fighting, they weren't at each others throats; they were speechless. This crisis on Earth had quelled their arguments and disagreements on how the medical care on the ship worked. Phlox had maintained that the various exotic slugs and critters he used on his patients had helped them many times while McCoy had accused him of using "medieval" techniques. But this had changed all that, McCoy was surprisingly open to anything right now it seemed and Phlox had an idea as to why. This virus scared McCoy like it scared him. If they couldn't find a cure for Archer and the others down on the planet they would have to leave them there and that's not something he nor McCoy wanted to do. It was their duty as doctors to find a cure, and they were going to do it whether they liked each other or not. The doctors program had came on board a few times to help them out with the process but his help hadn't contributed much. Apparently he had delivered a baby safely during a zombie attack down at the prison they were in with primitive tools. He boasted about it for most of his visit but he and McCoy tried to ignore it, they were too focused on the main objective, find the cure. "Phlox, come take a look a this" McCoy said as he pointed at the screen in front of him. Phlox squinted at the data and rolled his eyes, this was going to be much more difficult than he or McCoy had imagined. McCoy looked back towards Phlox, "The DNA in this damned thing is complex and erratic, I've never seen anything like this. It's like a code of some sort and we need to crack it."

Phlox continued to scan the readings and nodded to himself, "Yes, Data could probably do it in an instant but he isn't here and that only gives us one other choice"

McCoy gritted his teeth and nodded in defeat, "Alright dammit, I'll call him." McCoy pressed his combadge, "McCoy to Spock..."

"Yes Doctor, do you require my assistance?" Spocks voice came on through the communicator.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "As a matter of fact we do, can you get your green blooded ass down here soon?"

Spock replied with a hint of hidden amusement in his voice, "Yes doctor, on my way."

"Good, McCoy out." McCoy closed the link and looked back towards Phlox, "Calling him up here better be worth it."

Things in the prison had been rather quiet, the baby was born a month ago and they still weren't able to decide what to name her other than little ass kicker, which Daryl had named her. Lori almost died during the birth due to a complication during a walker attack but the doctor without a name from the new addition to their group saved her and the babies life, and for that Rick was thankful. Without these new men they might not have survived that assault. Not a single one of his men died. T-Dogg was almost bitten but Archer managed to grab the walker who was behind him and stab it in the skull with his knife. Archer and his group were family now as far as Rick was concerned and he trusted them with his very soul, they had saved his friends and family and he intended to return the favor for them should the time come.

Rick was in deep thought when he saw a black woman standing at the gate near a few zombies staring at him and holding baby formula and diapers. Rick stared at the woman and finally realized what was going on, something had happened to Glenn and Maggie on their way back from bringing the much needed diapers that they had been needing for the baby. Rick pointed towards the gate and she followed slowly, a few of the walkers noticed her and began to pursue her but Rick fired a few shots and mowed them down. He pulled the gate open and motioned for Malcolm and Luke who were standing nearby to help him close the gate once she was in. The woman stumbled slowly toward the entrance but fell to the floor, she tried to get up but a walker had managed to catch up to her and grab her. Luke rushed towards the woman, stabbed the walker in the head with his knife, picked her up and ran back inside while the gates closed behind him. Luke sat the woman down and Rick knelt down next to her, "Alright, I know you brought this here to tell me something about my people, where are they and what happened to them."

The woman looked up towards Rick grimly, "They were taken."

Rick leaned in even closer to the woman, "I can see that, but by who?"

The woman tried to get up but fell again, Rick tried to help her but she pushed him away and glared at him. "They were taken by a man by the name of Merle who took him to his boss, the governor." She stood up finally on her own and limped towards the prison.

Rick and the others followed her in close pursuit. Malcolm jogged up to her and stood in front of her to block her path, the woman stared at him but didn't say a word. Malcolm reached out his hand as a friendly gesture but it wasn't returned, "Alright then, those people are our friends. We're going to need you to take us to this governor so we can get them back, tell me is there a way we can solve this with diplomacy or do we have to go in there guns blazing."

The woman finally looked up towards Malcolm and nodded, "Guns blazing."

Luke entered the woman's mind and began to analyze her thoughts, she was afraid and didn't trust them but she wasn't someone who was a threat unless they threatened her first is what he could gather. She was definitely trustworthy but getting her to trust them was a different story. Luke went up to the woman and looked into her eyes, "There is no need to be alarmed, we are not your enemy and we will see to it that you'll recover from your injuries." Luke reached out his hand and gave her a small smile, "Luke, that's my name... what's yours?"

The woman looked at his hand and to everyones surprise took it, "Michonne." she answered as she looked up into his eyes. She didn't know why but something about this man screamed sincerity just like something about the governor screamed insanity. And she knew she was right about both of them. She limped up the walkway towards the prison and was lead inside to a small bed where she was laid down to be examined by the local doctor without a name and his nurse, an older man by the name of Herschel. Herschel looked over her wounds and nodded to her with a sad expression on his face, "That girl that went missing, Maggie, that's my daughter." The old man paused, looked towards her wound and looked back towards Michonnes face again, "Please, if there is anything you can do help us save them." Michonnes nodded to the old man who nodded in return and walked away to make room for the doctor.

The doctor walked in with his bald head gleaming, from what Michonne could tell arrogance was his middle name, or if he had a name it should have been. He hummed a tune she wasn't familiar with as he examined her leg and studied it with great care and gentleness. "Well Ms. Michonne it looks like you have a sprained ankle and a laceration on the side of your back, shouldn't be too hard to heal." The doctor grabbed her ankle and healed it with his concealed medical device that was hidden inside of his holographic hand. He then placed it over the laceration and smiled at her, "There, I did the procedure. Do you feel any better?" Michonnes eyes widened when she realized the pain, or almost all of it was gone. The doctor lightly held her down and smiled, "You still need an hours worth of sleep, if you're wondering how I did that don't ask, I'm just a miracle worker." And with that the doctor left the room for her to think about the situation at hand.

Archer geared up, hiding his hand held phaser inside of his uniforms chest pocket and walked up to Rick and Daryl who were planning the counter attack on the governors town that Michonne said she'd lead them to. The pair of men nodded at Archer who nodded in return and sat down next to the two men. "Well I'll get straight to the point guys, I think it's best if Me, Data, Malcolm and Luke go alone. I don't want any of you to get hurt and if we somehow don't make it there won't be many people left to protect the prison."

Daryl shook his head while he drank his water, "No can do, we have to do this together. Apparently they out man us and out gun us ten to one."

Rick looked across the table at his friend and patted Archer on the shoulder, "I appreciate your concern for the others but it isn't necessary, we have T-Dogg and Tucker here. Hell, Carl can more than take care of himself now." Rick sipped from his cup of water and began to speculate, "She told us that this town is fortified and that we're going to need her to get us in, once we're in we're going to get out as quietly as possible and if we can't we're going to have to take out as many of them as we can."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but my brothers in there and if I see him I want to bring him along with us."

Archer held his hand up and sighed, "Listen, me and my guys have military training, we could take care of ourselves if we went in there alone, trust me!" What Archer really planned on doing was going in there phasers blazing, there was no way in hell the governors men would be able to handle something like that, hell it might even scare them off but he didn't want Rick and them to see the superior fire power they had, that would give them away and blow their cover.

Rick shook his head, "No, me and Daryl have already decided that we go as a group and we are going to need you and a few of your men to come along with us, do you think you're up for it?"

Archer sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I'll bring along Data and Malcolm... Luke and Tucker can stay here to look after the others."

Daryl smiled at Archer and jumped off the bench, "Alright then, lets ride."

**Two Hours later...**

It was dark out, Michonne, Rick, Daryl, Archer, Data and Malcolm were hiding behind burnt out cars studying the wall blocking the town. They had men with rifles all along the well lit wall watching for any signs of sudden movement. Rick looked at Michonne and nodded who in turn pointed in the direction of a small breach in the fence they could get through without being noticed. The group crouched down at low as possible and began to move slowly through the dark night. Daryl loaded his crossbow and held it at the ready once they reached the small breach in the fence that Michonne knew about, they all climbed through slowly and began to slowly move towards the middle of the town. "I have a friend here, her name's Andrea, the governor has her under his spell or something. I need to finish this" Michonne said quietly to them as she headed in the in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Andrea? Is she blonde?" Rick asked as he turned towards the direction Michonne was headed. Before she could answer a bullet passed Ricks head by an inch and hit the blue house next to them, "Take cover!" Rick yelled as he fired back shots at the men on the wall that had now noticed them. Daryl and Malcolm fell to the floor and began shooting down whoever they could see but it wasn't enough, they were out manned, that was for sure and Rick knew that the best way to find his men wasn't to sit in one place, "Alright guys, lets move out!" Malcolm, Rick and Data ran in the opposite direction, thinking Archer was in pursuit, but he wasn't. Archer scrambled to his feet and ran into the nearest allyway, dodging bullets he was able to find a door and head into one of the houses unnoticed. He slowly moved through the house and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. As he was headed down the dimly lit stairs he heard a violent crash and a scream that sounded like Michonnes. Archer ran to the sound and saw a man with short light brown hair standing over Michonne with his hands wrapped around her neck screaming about a little girl being dead. Archer quickly took action, he leaped across the room and drop kicked the man into the bookcase nearest to them and tried to help Michonne up, but before he could lift her up the man punched him in the gut and sent him staggering back, but that wasn't enough to outdo Captain Johnathan Archer. Archer parried the next few blows dealt to him by the man and swung his fist across the mans face, sending him flying into a coffee table. The unknown man was outmatched and out classed, Archer knew that. The man swung back up and pulled out a knife, Archer grabbed a shard of glass from the coffee table and shoved it into one of the mans eyes, he screamed in pain and fell back towards the window. Archer ran up to the man to finish it off but fell to the floor, a sharp pain in his chest. Archer looked down to see blood coming out of a fresh wound under his uniform, he had been shot.

The man stood up and cocked his hidden gun back with a grin. He paced closer to Archer who was in a daze and sneered, "This is the end of the road for you!" he hollered while loading his gun. Before he could Archer smiled a small smile, that was enough to get the governors attention, "What? Coming to terms with your death?"

Archer smiled when he saw Datas hand wrap around the governors throat, "Oh... No... coming to terms with... yours." Archer fell to the floor with a thud and yelped in pain as Michonne scambled over to him and started press down on his wound with a cloth, but there was an exit wound and that spelled trouble. The governor turned around and fired one shot into Datas head to which it had no affect. Data grabbed him, lifted him up over his head and threw him out the window. After hearing the sickening thud and painful moans below Data rushed up to Michonne and looked down at Archer who was now losing consciousness.

"Michonne, we have to get him back to the prison soon, or he will die." Data said as he picked Archer up with both of his hands, "Lets just hope that we make it in time."

Rick screamed orders to Malcolm and Daryl as he fired his gun into the crowd of men that had confronted them. They had retrieved Glenn and Maggie but still had to find Johnathan and Data, and Rick would be damned if he left them all alone. The four men and one woman ran through the buildings of woodbury and tried to avoid being seen at all costs, They had to get back to the hole in the fence and they had to do it quickly. Rick turned around and aimed his gun at the rustling noise behind them but saw Data and Michonne, Data was carrying Archer in both of his hands with a look of sadness in the mans eyes. "Data what the hell happened!?" Rick screamed through the gunfire.

Data yelled back, "He was shot trying to save Michonne from the leader of this group, I have taken care of him sir!"

Daryl aimed his crossbow and fired at a few of the men but it was worthless they were trapped, for another minute they were exchanging fire with the group when Malcolm pulled out the 'fake' guns that Archer and his group had and swore under his breath, "Fuck it." Rick and Daryl looked at Malcolm in confusion, Malcolm pressed a few things on the gun and turned towards his friends, "What you're about to see will shock you, but rest assured we are on your side, don't be frightened. In order for Johnathan to live I must do this" Malcolm stood up and fired his strange weapon at the men in front of them; a orangish beam came out of the gun and vaporized all of the men that were standing in their way. Rick almost dropped his pistol, Daryl looked on in shock, Maggie couldn't believe what she was seeing and Glenn looked horrified. What was once around a dozen men was nothing but scorched Earth. Malcolm looked around and motioned for the others to follow, "I'll explain everything once we get back to the prison, lets get the hell out of here!"


End file.
